


"Иллюзия перемен"

by Lere_Erkham



Series: Иллюзия тишины [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lere_Erkham/pseuds/Lere_Erkham





	"Иллюзия перемен"

Суета сводит его с ума. Миклош устало трет виски, понимая, что еще немного и он тупо вырубиться просто за столом. Его настолько заебали - именно так, безо всякой цензуры и скидки на приличия, - всеобщие бесконечные попытки изменить что-то, совершенно не подвластное переменам, что порой хочется просто встать и уйти куда подальше. В окно, например. С учетом этажа, практически беспроигрышный вариант.   
  
Даже любимая музыка не спасает от скуки и накатывающего все чаще уныния.   
  
Работа - еще один пункт, что временами помогал забыться, отвлечься от этого прогнившего до корней блядского мира, - и та не приносит удовлетворения. Более того, он даже не понимает, чем занимается каждый день. Каждый блядский день. “Ничем” - так и проситься на язык. “Ничем” - именно так он и говорит Марку, когда тот спрашивает, почему он опять задержался до утра в офисе и чем таким можно было заниматься все это время.  
  
Он никто и занимается ничем. Все тлен, ничего нового.  
  
Пора бы уже привыкнуть.  
  
Хочется уйти куда-то, сбежать ото всех и просто раствориться в блаженном нигде. Жаль, что это труднореализуемо. И все еще не в этой жизни.  
  
Хороший психотерапевт сказал бы, что у него депрессия и это больше, чем диагноз. Почти приговор. Для него или окружающих - хороший вопрос.  
  
Но у него нет психотерапевта, а потому все догадки так и остаются лишь глупыми домыслами.  
  
У Миклоша отвратительное настроение. Но пистолет - его девятимиллиметровая малышка “Беретта” - лежит дома, в верхнем ящике стола, прикрытый копией контракта с ”Ле гуи”, и ему не остается ничего, кроме как откинуться в кресле, расслабившись, и постараться не обращать внимания на внешние раздражители.  
  
Он придерживает плечом телефон около уха, даже не пытаясь вслушаться, что там рассказывает Элис. Какая разница? Все равно через пять минут перезвонит и скажет, что все было абсолютно не так и “такого бреда” она выдумать не могла. Миклош не мазохист, чтоб терпеть это бесконечно, но сейчас у него просто нет выбора. Или он сам себе его не дает. Ему все еще скучно, а пистолет далеко, и он готов даже выслушивать бесконечный поток несусветной чуши, льющийся из уст этой чокнутой девицы, лишь бы не слышать собственных мыслей. Именно поэтому он все еще не бросил трубку, а не потому, что переживает. Вовсе не потому.  
  
Но это все равно не означает, что он ее  _слушает_.  
  
\- Мик, так что скажешь?   
  
\- М-м-м? - Миклошу даже не надо пытаться сделать вид, что он понял о чем речь. Элис все понимает и так.   
  
\- Скотина, ты хоть слово слышал из того, что я говорила?  
  
\- Нет, - равнодушно произносит Миклош, рассматривая проплывающее мимо окна облако, так похожее на гамбургер. Сочный, обязательно без салата и с двойной порцией сыра. И креветок к нему в соусе в качестве совершенно абсурдного дополнения. Он бы не отказался от вредной пищи, надо что-то заказать в офис. Марку, конечно, он не признается, что иногда - т-с-с-с, крайне редко! - не может устоять перед фаст-фудом.  
  
Еще один пункт в списке смертных грехов, за которые он будет гореть в аду в приятной компании. В том, что она будет приятной, он не сомневается - в аду слишком много отбросов, чтоб он не нашел, на ком отыграться. Скучно не будет.  
  
\- Миклош! - рявкает Элис, не заботясь о его барабанных перепонках. - Ты охуел?  
  
\- Да, милая, давно, милая, - отвечает рассеянно Миклош, буквально слыша, как внутри Элис что-то взрывается, искрит фейерверками, и на него обрушивается поток брани. Словарный запас, надо признать, весьма и весьма впечатляющий, Миклош даже на время забывает, что, вообще-то, на такое обижаются.   
  
Это его развлекает. Странно, ненормально, но факт.  
  
Он слушает, ухмыляясь и выбивая пальцами ритм на полированной столешнице, и даже пропускает появление в кабинете секретарши, наверняка пугая ее выражением своего лица.   
  
\- Милая… Вот запомни, пожалуйста, на чем ты остановилась... Да-да, на ублюдке и мелочной скотине… Я перезвоню тебе чуть позже, у меня дела, - Элис не успевает даже слова сказать в ответ, как Миклош отключается. - Джейн, я вас слушаю. Если, конечно, и вы не захотите назвать меня козлом, тогда, скорее всего, я буду вынужден вас уволить, - едва слышно добавляет он себе под нос, все еще улыбаясь.   
  
\- Нет, мистер Кертес, что вы, как можно. Вы платите мне деньги, и на данный момент это весомый контраргумент вашему характеру, - привычно игнорирует его колкости Джейн, закатывая глаза, и протягивает папку с документами на подпись.  
  
\- Ну, как-то, выходит, все же можно, - хмыкает Миклош, косясь на телефон. Ну, да, смски слать он не запрещал.  
  
 _“Наглый, самодовольный козел!!!!!!!!!!”_  
  
Количество восклицательных знаков его беспокоит, но не сильно. Вот если бы их было штук на семь меньше, то было бы ясно, что Элис в бешенстве. А так - попсихует и успокоиться. Элис всегда была чересчур эмоциональной, а сейчас так тем более. Чертов Питер, и тут умудрился выпендриться. В эту конкретную минуту Миклош просто ненавидит Питера и искренне желает ему гореть в гиене огненной.   
  
Исключительно в целях профилактики рецидивов.   
  
Он не выдержит повторения, кто бы что не думал о его нервной системе, и искренне надеется, что скоро этот балаган свалит куда подальше, перестав вторгаться в его жизнь. Надо потерпеть еще совсем чуть-чуть. У него почти получилось. Терпение, Миклош, только терпение.  
  
Сколько там, говорят, требуется на восстановление нервных клеток?  
  
\- Вы слишком придирчивы к себе, мистер Кертес, - без тени раболепия парирует Джейн, ловко подхватывая пустую чашку со стола. Она достаточно работает с Миклошем, чтоб как-то иначе реагировать на подобные вещи. Слишком долго, чтоб обижаться, и слишком мало, чтоб устать от них. - Еще кофе?  
  
\- Да, Джейн, спасибо, было бы неплохо.  
  
После глотка крепкого кофе мир кажется чуточку чище и светлее. Во всяком случае, Миклошу уже не хочется убить с особой жестокостью ту суку, что последние пять надрывается в приемной, переругиваясь с Джейн.   
  
\- Мистер Кертес занят, - в перерывах между воплями звучит спокойный голос Джейн и Миклош вспоминает, что именно за это он выбрал ее несколько лет назад, не смотря на чересчур смазливую мордашку и отсутствие должных навыков. Сложно сказать, почему Джейн все еще терпит его склочный характер, но, в сущности, это и не так уж важно - она не раздражает своим присутствием, появляясь ровно тогда, когда нужно, и пропадая так же бесшумно. А если бы когда-то ему в голову пришло предложить ей -  _приказать_ , начальство не просит, оно отдает приказы - снять трусы и раздвинуть ноги, то не исключено, что на затылке у мистера Кертеса появилась бы огромная шишка.. И не факт, что не пришлось бы накладывать швы.  
  
Да, зная характер Джейн, это был бы самый благоприятный для мистера Кертеса результат столь необдуманных решений. Миклош доволен своим выбором.  
  
Ах, да. Еще она варит неплохой кофе.   
  
Идеальный секретарь.  
  
\- Джейн, заканчивай резать свинью, - рычит, когда визг переходит на ультразвук, Миклош по селектору. - У меня башка и так сейчас взорвется нахер! Я хочу сдохнуть тихо, а не в компании беснующихся банши!  
  
\- Простите, мистер Кертес, - холодом в голосе Джейн можно замораживать целые континенты, она временами не стесняется выражений, но Миклошу всегда было плевать на ее методы, пока они помогали оградить его от долбоебов, что периодически приходили поклянчить деньги. Плюс сто к полезным качествам этой женщины. - Миссис утверждает…  
  
\- Мисс!   
  
\- … мисс утверждает, что у нее назначено, но в ежедневнике запись отсутствует.   
  
\- Мисс? - задумчиво рассматривает потолок Миклош. Это кого же там черти принесли? Долгие тридцать секунд он размышляет о вероятных посетительницах, их сексуальных отношениях и родственных связях с жителями Преисподней, после чего равнодушно произносит: - Если без предупреждения, то пусть идет нахер. И, Джейн, закажи мне пиццу.   
  
На том конце повисает тишина, в которой голос Джейн раздается особенно громко.  
  
\- Простите, мисс, мистер Кертес не сможет вас принять... С двойным сыром и пеперони, мистер Кертес? - без паузы уточняет Джейн, игнорируя возмущенное “Что значит “нахер”? Что он себе позволяет, этот сукин сын?”. Голос кажется смутно знакомым, обороты тоже, но Миклошу лениво даже пытаться угадать, кто там приперся к нему в неурочное время. Облако в форме гамбургера давно исчезло, а невнятное нечто, сменившее его на небосклоне, но так и не оформившееся в что-то сколько-нибудь узнаваемое, никак не наталкивало на нужные мысли.   
  
\- Нет, на этот раз с морепродуктами, - взвесив все за и против, решает Миклош, попутно вспоминая, что Марк обещал заскочить после занятий. Марк любит мидии. Отвратительные склизкие мидии.  
  
С каких пор он стал принимать во внимание подобные мелочи?  
  
\- Что нибудь еще, мистер Кертес? - спокойно интересуется секретарь, а где-то фоном еще звучит визгливое “Ты, крашеная сука, скажи, что пришла я!”. Миклошу становиться интересно: не так много людей, в особенности, женщин, вправе утверждать, что он их “ждет”. И еще меньше на самом деле рады его увидеть.  
  
Может, это та идиотка-риелторша, что названивает ему вторую неделю подряд с предложениями разной степени приличия? Миклош задумчиво вертит в руках визитку “Кэтрин Грэхем - ваша мечта станет реальностью!” и тут же отбрасывает эту мысль, как несостоятельную. Кэтрин, конечно, несколько преувеличивает собственную красоту и ее влияние на мужчин, но вряд ли она опустилась бы до подобной сцены. Хватит и тех жалких попыток, что уже были. У него весь сток в ванной забит ее шерстью.   
  
Мерзкими, длинными волосками, что петлей закручиваются в водостоке, и едва заметно шевелятся, не желая смываться в трубу.  
  
Сука.  
  
Кстати, стоило бы позвонить этой мисс Грэхем и подписать-таки те чертовы бумаги на дом. Может, тогда процесс пойдет быстрее и шапито имени Кертес-Россингтон оставит его в покое?  
  
Миклош не глядя швыряет визитку в мусорное ведро и опять тянется к селектору.  
  
\- Джейн, эта баньши-истеричка, кто она?  
  
\- Мисс Мартин. Франческа Мартин, сэр.  
  
Лучше бы это была сексуально озабоченная риелторша.  
  
С утра ему казалось, что хуже проебаного в офисе впустую дня и быть не может. Миклош несколько минут гипнотизирует телефон, размышляя, что могло понадобиться Фран от него, и медленно произносит.  
  
\- Пропусти ее, Джейн.  
  
\- Не очень-то ты и вежлив, милый, - кривится Франческа, заходя в кабинет. Миклош морщиться, он ненавидит, когда кто-то называет его “милым”. Это просто абсурд. Он не милый и даже не старается им быть. Это Марк милый, хотя и подозрительно тихий последнее время. А он такой, какой есть.  
  
 _Асоциальный козел._  
  
\- Выкладывай, что хотела, и проваливай.  
  
Сестра Элис картинно вздыхает, закатывая глаза, и расправляет складки юбки на коленях. Невысокая, полноватая блондинка старательно изображает оскорбленную невинность, пытаясь выглядеть достойно после устроенной в приемной истерики. Взгляд Миклоша секунды на две задерживается на безупречно белой блузе и крупной, вычурно-аляповатой броши, но и тогда выражение его лица не смягчается.   
  
Еще одна надменная сука.   
  
Даже странно, что у одного ублюдка две настолько разные дочери. Эту “мисс Мартин” он с удовольствием вкатал бы в бетон напару с экс-тестем. Элис на ее фоне выглядит подкидышем в собственной семье. Моральным выродком с уклоном в нравственность.  
  
\- Я хотела поговорить о Мари.  
  
Миклош рассматривает опустившуюся на подоконник птицу. Серый, с темными полосами грязи на холке, голубь деловито усаживается на самый край, задумчиво изучая людей за стеклом. Миклошу кажется, что он изучает его. И Фран, наверное, тоже, но она просто декорация, еще пара минут и ее тут не будет.  
  
\- Миклош? Ты меня слушаешь?  
  
Жаль, что идею с бетоном Элис не одобрит, у него на примете есть чудный участок, который прямо-таки нуждается в новом покрытии. Может, асфальт?  
  
Кстати, надо будет намекнуть Элис, что тогда дорога в ее новое райское жилище станет намного комфортнее. Но не сейчас, позже.  
  
\- Какая именно информация об Элис тебя интересует? - Миклошу хочется избавиться от навязчивой посетительницы побыстрее, но он готов проявить капельку терпения, чтоб узнать, ради чего она приперлась. Только маленькую капельку.  
  
Мик-ро-ско-пи-чес-кую.  
  
\- Миклош, милый, - сладко улыбается Франческа. - Ты же понимаешь, всех нас сейчас интересует только одно.   
  
\- Фран, не обманывай себя, - кривится в ответ Миклош, разочарованно наблюдая, как голубь снимается с места. Жаль, он почти собрался его покормить. - В твоем случае, единственная интересующая тебя вещь, это деньги, а у нас с тобой принципиально разное понимание их получения.  
  
\- Миклош, - пытается сымитировать укоризненный взгляд Франческа. Получается откровенно плохо, Миклош не дал бы ей и цента, если бы она стояла на паперти. Хотя, принципиально новым для нее это не стало бы. Ведь место не так и важно: она даже сейчас вполне успешно занимается тем-таки вымогательством, просто антураж подкачал - пара-тройка малолетних оборвышей, суетящихся рядом, заметно прибавили бы шансов подзаработать, да и шмотки стоило подобрать попроще. - Деньги не главное.  
  
Да, со зрителем ей тоже не особо повезло. Более, чем не повезло. Миклош покачивает ногой, рассматривая едва заметное пятнышко грязи на носке туфли и паркет на полу, потом переводит взгляд на подоконник, где все еще важно прохаживается голубь, и, в конце концов, поворачивается к застывшей в ожидании посетительнице.  
  
\- Ладно, допустим. Что в этот раз тебя интересует?  
  
\- Твой ребенок. Ты не можешь его бросить, и, по-моему, обязан обеспечить...  
  
Франческа понимает, что сказала что-то не то буквально через две секунды. Именно столько времени длиться немое удивление Миклоша.   
  
Миклош задумчиво трет подбородок, покусывает нижнюю губу и всем своим видом показывает, насколько сложно ему сдержаться. Он и сам удивлен своему спокойствию.  
  
Наверное, Марк все же слишком плохо на него влияет.  
  
\- Прости, я  _обязан_  что?  
  
\- Я говорю…  
  
\- Нет, блядь, повтори, что ты сказала? Кому я что должен? - наверное, будь здесь Марк, он бы без труда распознал те нотки, что звучали в обманчиво-спокойном голосе Миклоша. Но Марк сейчас далеко, у него супер важное дело по обеспечению реализации гениального плана Миклоша, а потому у Франчески просто нет шансов. Жаль, что сама она этого не понимает.  
  
\- Миклош, ты можешь не любить меня, папу или всю нашу семью в целом, но сейчас речь о твоем ре… Миклош?! Почему ты смеешься?!  
  
\- Знаешь, думаю, бетон это все же слишком мелко. И глупо, не находишь? Ты достойна большего. Гора-а-аздо бОльшего. Может, асфальт?.. Хотя, нет, лучше все же бетон - дешево и сердито. Одной машины, думаю, должно хватить. В самый раз, правда, милая?   
  
\- Миклош? - Франческа уже не выглядит довольной. Она даже не может изобразить уверенность на красивом лице или сделать вид, что оценила шутку.   
  
Да, актриса из нее никудышная.  
  
Франческа понимает, что Миклош, смеющийся так весело и легко, сейчас не шутит. Он серьезен, как никогда. И в этот самый момент, когда он выглядит наименее опасным, у него в голове уже почти сложился план реализации идеи.  
  
Бетон, все же, не так сложен в производстве. И Миклошу вполне по карману подобные расходы.  
  
\- Милая моя Франческа, - улыбающийся, словно Чеширский кот, Миклош, наверняка, кажется девушке если не исчадием ада, то сравнительно недалеким его родственником. Во всяком случае, конкурентоспособность на лицо. Впрочем, самому Миклошу плевать на ее мысли, у него великолепное настроение и он готов делиться им с окружающим миром без учета мнения самого мира. - Я скажу тебе это первый и единственный раз. Сумеешь запомнить? Кивни, если да. Да? Отлично. Так вот… милая моя Франческа… если я еще хоть раз увижу тебя или кого-то из вашей семейки в непосредственной близости от моего дома или моих близких, то я могу гарантировать вам только одно: он будет самого лучшего качества... Джейн, черт возьми, где моя пицца?!  
  


* * *

  
  
\- Чему ты улыбаешься весь вечер? - подозрительно интересуется Марк, валяясь с куском пиццы прямо на полу. Из-за креветки, что наполовину скрылась у него во рту, его речь звучит невнятно, крошки теста и подсохшего сыра рассыпаются по ковру, но его это мало смущает. Он удивлен и немного шокирован выбором блюда на ужин, а потому предпочитает умять “вредную гадость” до того, как Миклош одумается и выкинет остатки в мусорное ведро. Фаст-фуд на его памяти никогда не вызывал у мистера Кертеса одобрения. Марк даже успевает доесть свой кусок, но Миклош все еще молчит, полностью погруженный в ноутбук. Он только время от времени чему-то улыбается, хмыкая себе под нос, и щелкает мышкой, открывая страницу за страницей.  
  
Марк совсем не уверен, что хочет знать, чем вызван такой интерес к строительным материалам. Точнее, совершенно точно уверен, что это будет лишним.   
  
С недавних пор он предпочитает спокойно спать по ночам.  
  
\- Эй, нечего мусорить по всему дому! Куда пошел, я спрашиваю? Хочешь жрать эту дрянь, жри тут. И нечего скармливать Льюи креветки! У него, в отличии от тебя, строгий рацион, - не поднимая головы орет Миклош, стоит только Марку подняться на ноги и поманить переминающегося в ожидании подачки пса пальцем. Не стоило и пытаться. Громкий лай, издаваемый жадным до вкусненького спаниелем - _“Марк, это собака, а не пылесос, хватит скармливать ему всякое дерьмо, которым питаешься сам!”_ \- не мог остаться незамеченным. Марк торопливо запихивает кусок себе в рот и, не особо тщательно прожевывая, глотает.   
  
\- Блин, так и удавиться можно! Чего орешь?   
  
\- Нечего разносить мусор по квартире, - отсекает все попытки оправдаться Миклош, захлопывая крышку ноутбука. - Дай сюда коробку.  
  
\- Эй, Мик, я же пошутил! Я не собирался ему давать, хотел только…  
  
\- Марк.  
  
\- Эм? Что?  
  
\- Дай. Мне. Коробку.  
  
Марк с сожалением смотрит на оставшиеся несъеденными два куска, потом на Миклоша и, еще раз вздохнув, протягивает тому коробку.  
  
\- Идиот, - хмыкает, наблюдающий за пантомимой Миклош. - Фу, гадость, - и, ловким движением отбрасывая кусок мидии в сторону, отправляет пиццу в рот. Марк давиться возражениями.  
  
\- Ты в курсе, что если добавить слишком много воды, то бетон выйдет менее прочным? Даже влажность цемента и щебня важна, - чуть позже заявляет Миклош, наблюдая, как Льюи, вытащив из мусорного ведра коробку из-под пиццы, пытается найти там хоть кусочек сыра. Рыча и повизгивая, он тягает картон по паркету, попутно разбрасывая ошметки бумаги и не желая сдаваться просто так. Марк, размышляющий о том, что кому-то придется все это убирать, даже не сразу понимает, о чем ему так увлеченно рассказывает Миклош. Он ненавидит заниматься уборкой, но об этом ему стоило подумать раньше и плотнее закрывать двери на кухню. Правда, это все равно не объясняет такого внезапного интереса Миклоша к строительным смесям.  
  
\- И его ж дохуища видов, - добавляет доверительно Миклош, совершенно не реагируя на ошалелый взгляд Марка. - Я еще не определился, какой мне нравиться больше.  
  
Марк борется с желанием потрогать его лоб, чтоб убедиться, что у него нет температуры. За все время, что они вместе, такого бреда он еще не слышал. Миклош пугает, хоть и выглядит ненормально воодушевленным и радостным.  
  
У Марка в голове сотни догадок, но он лишь закрывает глаза и кладет голову Миклошу на колени, забрасывая ноги на быльце дивана. Он слишком устал за день, чтоб пытаться понять задумку Миклоша и вообще обращать внимание на подобные мелочи. Монотонный бубнеж с редкими возгласами экспрессии странным образом успокаивает, Марк даже не вслушивается в звучащие над головой слова. Бетон? Отлично. Пусть будет бетон.  
  
Главное, чтоб не ребенок.   
  
Ведь резервный вариант с собакой уже пройден.  
  
Хотя, если честно, уже поздно паниковать.  
  


* * *

  
  
\- Милый, ты не знаешь, где эта скотина прячется? - деликатно интересуется Элис, как бы между прочим пододвигая к себе тарелку с пончиками. Марк, провожая взглядом черничный с глазурью - свой любимый, - только пожимает плечами: Миклош редко отчитывается о своих поступках. К тому же, он не уверен, что так уж осуждает затаившегося на период бури Миклоша: пакующая коробки Элис не самая приятная компания.  
  
Пакующая коробки Элис, которую периодически тошнит, а настроение скачет, как стрелка счетчика Гейгера вблизи атомной станции, еще менее приятна.  
  
Пакующая коробки беременная Элис это, откровенно говоря, пиздец.  
  
Но Марк улыбается и послушно обматывает вазу упаковочной пленкой, лопая время от времени пузырьки. Нервы и у него ни к черту.  
  
Семейство Кертес-Россингтон замерло в ожидании бури.  
  
Они уже неделю готовятся к предстоящему переезду и от локального катаклизма их удерживает только тот факт, что Миклош подписал не все бумаги. И это не смотря на то, что мисс Грэхем - Марк отлично помнит ее волосы и аромат туалетной воды, - несколько раз звонила к ним домой, оставляя на автоответчике сообщения с предложениями поужинать. Она не стеснялась в выражениях.  
  
Марку кажется, что Миклош тянет неспроста.   
  
Марка начинает трясти, едва он слышит “У вас одно сообщение”.  
  
\- И все-таки, когда он вернется? - не унимается Элис, расправившись с пончиками, и переключая внимание на единственного, у кого не нашлось отговорки, чтоб сбежать подальше. Марк уныло смотрит на пустую тарелку и думает, что с удовольствием выпил бы яду, но и тогда не факт, что удалось бы откосить. У него же, блядь, поистине ответственная роль в плане Миклоша! И плевать, что все, что от него требуется, это просто сделать так, чтоб Элис никуда не вляпалась. - Мик обещал мне, что в детской будут обои с пони. Розовыми такими, крылатыми пони. И радугой. Правда, очаровательно?  
  
Отвратительно.  
  
Под испытующим взглядом Марк согласно кивает, не давая себе и шанса задуматься о том, что пони с крыльями это, вообще-то, несколько не его профиль. Даже розовые. Точнее, особенно розовые. Он только недавно перестал вздрагивать при упоминании слова “ребенок”, да и то не без участия содрогающейся в спазмах Элис. Сложно стоять, дыша в условный пакетик, когда рядом кого-то тошнит.  
  
\- А как они там будут, если этот сукин сын до сих пор не нашел дизайнера? - сварливо бурчит Элис, поглаживая пока еще едва округлый живот. - У нас не так много времени.  
  
О, да. Пять месяцев это реально  _мало_.  
  
Впрочем, кто его знает, как течет время у беременных? Марк ни разу таким не был, и очень надеется, что реальность с брюхатыми мужиками, о которой на той неделе с восторгом рассказывала Элис, тыкая пальцем в сомнительного содержания картинку, только кошмарный бред заскучавшей в одиночестве девицы.  
  
Он ненавидит детей.  _Боится_.  
  
Да и Нобелевская премия его никогда не интересовала.  
  
К тому же, как временами шутит Элис, у них есть  _Миклош_. И Льюи. И плевать, что первый, вообще-то, взрослый мужик, а второй - полуторагодовалый пес.   
  
Никакой разницы.  
  
Марк коситься на размахивающую руками Элис и, отодвигаясь во избежание травмоопасной ситуации, снова кивает. От него вряд ли ждут чего-то другого. Можно даже не вслушиваться, главное - кивнуть в нужный момент. И улыбаться, это еще никогда никому не вредило.  
  
Вторая коробка заполняется удивительно быстро, ему даже не надо делать вид, что где-то раздался звонок, чтоб подняться и выйти из комнаты. Лавируя между нагромождениями запакованного в картон хлама, он ставит коробку поверх другой, большего размера, и осторожно прокрадывается на кухню. Марк голоден, но приготовить что-то вкусное, не нарвавшись на лекцию о вреде жирного и жареного, практически невозможно.  _“Фу, милый, как ты можешь это есть? Да оно же воняет… не знаю чем именно, но воняет… Нет, нельзя так питаться, скушай салатику. Будешь?”_ Неужели беременность так обостряет обоняние? Надо будет уточнить у кого-то менее… обидчивого. В прошлый раз Элис запустила в него лопаткой, заляпав рубашку жиром со стейка, и заставила тащиться в супермаркет, расположенный за два квартала, за клубникой.  
  
Марк ненавидит клубнику.  
  
И ананасы. За ними он бегал в воскресенье, когда попытка отправить в магазин Миклоша провалилась - высунутый из-под одеяла средний палец был более чем красноречивым ответом. Никто не рискнул повторить попытку.  
  
Марк ненавидит Питера, уехавшего хрен знает куда якобы по делам фирмы и бросившего на них свою беременную жену. Хотя в версии Питера все было совершенно наоборот, но подискутировать на предмет сучизма и подставы у Марка не получилось.   
 _  
“Бизнес, Марк, порой требует и не такого. Будь умненьким мальчиком и подай Элис салфетки.”_  
  
А еще - Марк старательно гонит эти мысли подальше, запрещая себе даже вспоминать о подобном, - он ненавидит Кэтрин Грэхем. Ярко, сильно, до спазмов в пересохшем горле и головокружения. Ему не надо даже спрашивать у кого-то, он и так знает, что она опасна.   
  
Он хочет быть сильным, но все равно боится.  
  
Порой Марк, глядя на счастливую Элис, что как примерная жена дожидается Питера, сидя на диване, задумывается, как они будут жить потом. После того, как Россингтоны переедут.  
  
Когда они с Миклошем останутся вдвоем.   
  
Марк не уверен, что они смогут нормально сосуществовать на одной жилплощади без возможности сорваться на ком-то другом.  
  
А эта сучка постоянно названивает. Это сводит его с ума.  
  
Марк намазывает маслом хлеб, с силой размазывая его ножом по поверхности, и представляет, с каким бы звуком этот нож вошел бы в тело мисс Грэхем. Он почти видит алые брызги на ее белоснежной блузе и приоткрытый в немом крике рот, но совершенно точно знает, что наяву это будет во сто крат ужаснее. И приятнее.  
  
Увы, но с некоторых пор мир Миклоша оказывает на него слишком сильное влияние. И Марк привык, сжился с этим, всей своей сущностью приняв его правила.  
  
Он почти решился на преступление. Убивать, защищая свое. Эта мысль даже не вызывает отвращения.  
  
К тому же, Миклош все еще ведет себя странно. Марку невероятно сильно - порой до дрожи в скрюченных судорогой пальцах, - хочется спросить, что происходит, но он не решается, каждый раз больно прикусывая щеку изнутри и напоминая себе, что многие знания не всегда во благо. Особенно в мире Миклоша.  
  
\- Марк, милый, ты где пропал? - раздается за дверью крик Элис и Марк торопливо запихивает в рот остатки бутерброда. - Марк, ау?  
  
\- Я здесь, - едва не подавившись крошкой, кричит в ответ Марк, и, еще раз покосившись на нож, бросает его в мойку, в надежде, что там проверять не станут. - Прости, зашел выпить воды.  
  
\- Ага, конечно, - хмыкает Элис, тут же замечая и крошки, и обертку от масла, что он не успел спрятать. - Дожевывай нормально, водохлеб, и не удавись. Миклош звонил, через час будет, надо бы прибраться.  
  
Марк только стонет едва слышно. Они уже убирались сегодня. И вчера, и позавчера. У них каждый день столько хлама, что ликвидировать весь поможет только пожар. Да и то, если соседи этажом ниже не вызовут пожарных.  
  
\- Надеюсь, эта сволочь додумается заехать в супермаркет и купить чего-то вкусненького, - бодро носиться между коробками Элис, время от времени швыряя что-то, требующее упаковки, в Марка. Тот радуется своей реакции и надеется, что подобная активность не скажется на ребенке. Было бы неплохо, если бы Миклош вернулся пораньше, ведь они уже упаковали все, что помещалось в коробки, теперь очередь мебели. Марк не уверен, что таскать мебель - подходящее занятие для беременной женщины, а в том, что Элис обязательно захочет принять участие в процессе, не сомневался.   
  
\- Так позвони и скажи, чтоб заехал, - пожимает плечами Марк, поднимаясь с пола и отряхивая джинсы. Очередная -  _последняя_  - коробка выситься перед ним, намекая, что самое трудное только впереди.  
  
Марк ненавидит переезды.  
  
И очень сожалеет, что Миклош никогда не предлагал ему переехать.  
  
Насовсем переехать.  
  
Элис что-то бурчит по поводу покупок, но Марк ее не слушает. Он слишком устал. И ему просто необходимо побыть в тишине. Марк подхватывает коробку и несет ее подальше, даже не рассчитывая, что Элис хоть теперь уймется. Он слишком хорошо успел ее изучить.  
  
Проходит отведенный час, но Миклоша все еще нет. Марку хочется позвонить, узнать, где тот запропастился, но он сдерживает себя. Марку не хочется быть навязчивым. Наверное, у него все же слишком плохо получается скрывать эмоции, или Элис просто чересчур хорошо разбирается в людях, но всего через полчаса она прижимает его к стене. В буквальном смысле.  
  
\- Марк, милый, скажи мне: что тебя грызет? - загнав Марка в угол между ванной и спальней, без обиняков интересуется Элис. - Это Мик? Что он сделал?  
  
\- Все нормально, просто… - у Марка путаются мысли, он за последний час так и не определился, стоит ли делиться с ней своими наблюдениями, но саму Элис это не особо смущает. Она стоит, терпеливо ожидая ответа, и даже звук хлопнувшей входной двери не заставляет ее отступить.  
  
\- Просто что?  
  
\- Еще сам не знаю. Все слишком запутанно.  
  
\- Вы два идиота, - кривиться Элис, делая шаг назад и давая Марку шанс сбежать. - Но ты не думай, я не забуду об этом. И вытрясу все, если не из тебя, так из Мика. Можешь ему так и передать.  
  
Марк не сомневается, он практически уверен, что у нее получиться. Хотят они с Миклошем этого или нет, но Элис узнает все, что ей заблагорассудиться. У Марка уже нет сил держать это в себе, он устал бояться и надеяться, что все обойдется.  
  
Еще никогда в жизни он не был так близок к тому, чтоб совершить преступление.


End file.
